The Surreal
Summary The Surreal is an unknown creature with possible connections to the Flesh that is currently in the physical world. Like many higher Flesh, the Surreal is highly intelligent, with the ability to manipulate other beings, as well as being able to perform great physical feats. It’s mere presence distorts the space he is in, and life itself rejects it’s existence. The Surreal's goal is to cause as much fear as possible for it to feed off of. Appearance and Personality The Surreal can seemingly take any form it pleases, though it frequently takes the form of a white male in his late thirties, with combed black hair and violet eyes. Due to it's warping presence, the body it appears as will frequently change, such as skin becoming invisible (such as in the picture) or colors changing. Little is known of the Surreal's personality. However, what is known is that it thinks all life is lesser than itself, and is willing to kill just as much as it is willing to manipulate. It's voice is almost always hostile, and its demeanor is cold. It always greatly enjoys death, as it helps people become more fearful. While it is sentient and capable of advanced thoughts and conversation, it prefers to keep its interactions with other creatures as short as possible. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: '''The Surreal (True name unknown) '''Origin: Timeline-1 Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown (Possibly Flesh) Date of Birth: Unknown Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown (Possibly the Mudfields) Weight: Dependent on form Height: '''Dependent on form '''Likes: Death, Fear, Privacy, Change Dislikes: Stagnation, Life, Monochrome Eye Color: Dependent on form (Often Violet) Hair Color: Dependent on form ( Often Black) Hobbies: Unknown Values: Itself Marital Status: Single Status: Alive (Active) Affiliation: No true affiliations other than possibly the Flesh Previous Affiliation: '''None '''Themes: Laments of a Good Man - Toadies Combat Statistics 5-B: . Powers and Abilities: * Fear Empowerment - ** Supernatural Condition - * Warping Presence - ** Reforming - ** Matter Manipulation - ** Shapeshifting - ** Necrosis Inducement - **Subliminal Messaging - ** Disorder Inducement - Attack Potency: Planet Level. Speed: Speed of Light. Lifting Strength: Class E. Striking Strength: Moon Level. Durability: Large Star Level. Stamina: Limitless. Range: Unlimited 'due to warping. '''Standard Equipment: '''None known. 'Intelligence: Highly Advanced Intelligence. Weaknesses: * Fearlessness - If the Surreal is brought to a planet or reality where nothing has or is capable of fear, it loses the majority of it's power. * Monochrome - If hit by a monochrome blast or put into a room/container of only black and white, the Surreal will begin to burn. * Flesh Bindings - If the Surreal is truly a Flesh, then it cannot break it's Flesh bindings. If it is a Flesh, that would explain why it has not directly committed atrocities. Feats: '''Has initiated wars and atrocities through background manipulation, Can outrun lightning, Has punched through metal glass, Vaporized a city with a wave of his hand '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: XXX Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: -XXX Notable Losses: -XXX Inconclusive Matches: -XXX Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Villainous Vulture Characters